Fullmetal Future
by Cam and FemSanzo
Summary: Nina and Nikolai Matveev twins with no family, or so they think. A future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sanzo: Hi this is a fic that has to deal with a time around our own.

Cam: The idea for this fanfic came from a conversation in history class.

Sanzo: Like a lot of other things that happen.

Cam: I wanted to use alchemy to make a pillow so I could fall asleep in that class.

Sanzo: We had been talking about the Ishvalan Civil War at lunch as well.

Cam: So after all this we decided to write about a modern version of Amestris.

Sanzo: Now how 'bout we start the story.

* * *

Nikolai has golden hair and brownish eyes with flecks of black in them. His hair stays short and straight. He is about 4'11" He likes the colors black, Amestrian military blue, and green. He has a short temper, when you make him mad he will yell and sometimes make a wall from you with alchemy. He cannot do advanced clap alchemy. He serves as a automail engineer for Nina. When Nina breaks her automail he will throw a wrench at her.

Nina has green eyes with flecks of gold in them. Her black hair goes down to her shoulders and is always kept in a braid or ponytail. She is about 4'9" She loves the colors black, red, and Amestrian military blue. She has a short temper, and when you make her mad be ready for yelling. If you really piss her off you might find yourself at the wrong side of alchemy made spear. She can do advanced clap alchemy. Her right arm is automail which she lost it when she was young.

Nina normally wears a crimson red version of the school uniform jacket and black cargo pants. Her undershirt is always tucked in. She will wear a t-shirt or polo shirt when not in uniform. In her inner uniform pocket she has an old white DS lite with a crack in the hinge. In slot one she has Pokémon Platinum, and in slot two she has Pokémon Emerald. On her right wrist is a leather bracelet with a clear stone and her house key on it. Around her neck is her bedroom key and a large chunk of metal.

Nikolai normally wears a jet black school uniform jacket and tan cargo pants. He wears his uniform untucked unless he is with family. In the pocket of his uniform he keeps a scratched red DS lite with Pokémon HeartGold in slot 1 and Pokémon FireRed in slot 2.

* * *

Nina's POV

I walk into the old school with my twin brother Nikolai. As we enter the school one of our worst enemies Mia walked up to us.

"Hello pipsqueaks," Mia sneered at us.

"Let me help sis," Nikolai says before bringing from the ground, a concrete wall.

I then clap, and drop to the ground and make a spear. I point it at Mia.

"That won't scare me shortie," Mia rebuked.

I move the spear closer to her. Then one of the teachers comes out of the school.

" and please put on the ground," the teacher said before waiting for us to do so.

I returned my spear to the ground, and my brother released Mia. We walked on into school.

"You better be happy that I'm in a good mood, or I would of given you all detention," the teacher said.

We walked into the gym, and sat down on the bleacher furthest from Mia.

I opened up my Attack on Titan backpack, and pulled out my old DS lite. Most people wonder why I don't at least have a 3DS, but I do. I don't use it very often because I like the old Pokémon games that came out for the Gameboy Advance. We wait together chatting about alchemy and games and whatnot while students slowly piled in.

When we were dismissed from the gym the both of us headed up to our lockers to get our gym stuff. When we got back to the gym we headed to the proper locker rooms change. We both came out at the same time and walked over to our spots of the gym floor.

Gym went like it always did with a little twist this time. Mia had made handcuffs out of the wall with alchemy, and then chained me to the shower wall. I was already dressed for the rest of my classes and she turned on the shower.

"Fuck," I muttered. Mia had changed me to the was in such a way that I could neither clap, nor get the piece of metal that I had around my neck.

"You fucking bitch!*" I screamed at Mia as she left the room to get to her next class.

"Brother, BROTHER!" I scream at the top of my lungs. No reply. "BROTHER HELP ME!" Again no reply. "BROTHER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I'LL TELL OUR FOSTER PARENTS NOT TO GIVE YOU STEW!"

Like magic my brother came into the showers and looked at me.

"Mia did this didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied, "Now undo this alchemy."

"How long was I up there?" I ask while walking to my next class.

"Only for about fifteen minutes" He says.

"Well it felt like forever, but now it is time to get revenge on Mia."

"Yes it is. Now you mentioned something about stew right?" he asked.

* * *

*Within my group of friends at school if your called a bitch that means you are hated to the ends of the earth. Bastard is saved for friends that are annoying us.

Sanzo: Well that is the end of chapter one.

Cam: What is great about this is most of this is based on real life.

Sanzo: Even Mia is. She is a bitch in our math class and sadly I've had the disappointment of knowing her since kindergarten.

Cam: And now we can type all we want about fighting her and killing her. (maybe)

Sanzo: Umm.. maybe not killing, but seriously hurting her will happen.

Cam: YAY!

Sanzo:That's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo: We're back!

Cam: We only left the last document a few minutes ago. What are you talking about?

Sanzo:Yes, but this will probably be posted like two days after I posted the last chapter.

Cam: Wow, I just realized a milemarker in our friendship that the five hundredth time you've corrected me.

Sanzo: Well I have to do that a lot at school.

Cam: Well how about we shutup and get to the story? How bout we.

Sanzo: Fine.

* * *

Nikolai's POV

After helping sister from the grasps of Mia, we walked in the hall to alchemy class plotting our sweet revenge.

"So, should we challenge her to an alchemy match in front of the whole class?" Nina asked.

"We could just imprison her in a flaming prison," I suggested.

"We could _if _we could use flame alchemy," Nina said.

"Well you do have a point, but I've been studying flame alchemy lately," I said.

"I know you have brother, but do you know how to draw the transmutation circle?" Nina asked me in a voice that showed that she knew that I had yet to make a perfect circle.

"Even though this disappoints me, you do have a point," I said in a sad voice.

We walked into the class just as the teacher, Mrs. Armstrong was taking roll.

"Now, , and why are you late to my class," she asked in that scary voice that almost made me piss my pants the first time I heard it.

We both look at each other and Nina steps up to the teacher and says, "Just put us down for tardys because you wouldn't believe us if we told you"

"Very well then," Mrs. Armstrong says in her kind voice she uses when she's pissed.

"Now today class, we are talking about alchemy artifacts," Mrs. Armstrong says while glaring daggers at the boy in the corner of the classroom.

"Mr. Ryan has fallen asleep again," she says in the same kind pissed voice, "I know what will wake him." she slowly walks to his desk taking an alchemy textbook from a student's desk. She first tries to wake him nicely, but when he didn't wake up she slammed the textbook onto his desk mere inches from his head. "Wake up you まぬけ*,"

He immediately jumped up from sleeping to sitting upright "Yes, Mrs. Armstrong?" he asks while half asleep.

"You…detention…..today!" she says almost yelling at him. "Ok," he says in a calm voice.

"What a dumbass," I hear her mutter while passing my desk.

"Now where were we… Oh yes alchemy artifacts." Mrs. Armstrong said.

"The Philosopher's Stone is one of the worlds best and worst artifacts that have to do with alchemy. Do any of you know what it is made of?" she asked.

Nina raised her hand and said, "The main ingredients is human lives."

"Correct Nina," the teacher said.

She went into a long winded speech that both me and Nina both knew by heart.

The reason for it was that when we were very young our dad told us about the Philosopher's Stone before he was killed. We had wondered for quite a while why he mentioned it, and at the age of nine we had found an old discarded book in the library. We still read it to this day.

"Mr. Matveev please tell me why you feel like writing in my class?" asked.

"Because I already know all this stuff," me and Nina say together.

"Then what is some of the names it is known as?" she asked.

We looked at each other and gave the look which said that we would say one name and the next would be said by the other.

"Red Stone," I started.

"Sorcer's Stone," Nina said.

"The Grand Elixir."

"The Fifth Element."

"And the Philosopher's Stone," we say together.

"You are correct," she said with a voice of disdain.

Me and Nina highfived under the table. I went back to writing while Nina went back to drawing. As class let out Mia came up to us and said, "I really hate that both of you get away with _way too much_. You _both _should be expelled for what you have done to _me._"

"Yeah, well we don't have a perfect life. We have to work to even afford food. The only thing that we get from our foster parents is a home to go home to!" I said in a pissed voice.

Mia pulled out a sheet of paper with a transmutation circle on it. Nina clapped and grabbed the top of her automail right arm. She transmuted the top cover plate to a blade long enough to destroy the piece of paper. She then transmuted the blade back to the plate.

"What are the two of you doing?" asked in a very pissed voice.

"She started it!" me and Nina yelled while pointing at Mia.

"No I did not!" Mia yelled while her voice cracked.

" go to your next class," said.

Mia left the room leaving both of us with .

"What did she do to you today?" asked in the voice that she reserves for her students that have truly had a hard life.

"Well as we went into the school Mia called us pipsqueaks," I started.

"We like we always do trapped her in an alchemy made wall, and made a spear to point at her. After gym though she handcuffed my hands together and chained me to the shower," Nina continued.

She looked at the two of us and then asked, "This is why you were late to class today was it not?"

"Yes," we answered together.

She sat down at her desk and asked us, "How have your foster parents been treating you?"

"Better now that you've talked to them," I answered.

You see this is the like sixth set of foster parents we've had. Most don't like us because we do alchemy. The most recent set got us when we had just turned eleven, and we came to this school she found us in one of the closets crying. She's said on multiple occasions that she'd have our DNA tested to see if we had any living family left.

She nodded and wrote us a note to get to class. We took it and headed to our reading language arts class. As we reached the door to the room I saw that Mia was still in the hall.

"Shithead," I mutter while passing Mia.

"Shortie," she says to us. We continue on into the class and sat down in our seats.

"Why are you late?" asked.

"We have a note," Nina said.

She walks up to and gave the note to him. She then walks back to her desk. Class continues as normal. As class was let out I realized what class we both had next science. It was the only class I don't have with Nina. We have different teachers because of something that our last science teacher said.

She had said that we were nightmares in her class and that we didn't listen to anything that she said. It was true, but that was because we knew what she was talking about.

"See you in history," I said to Nina.

"Why doesn't Mia have science at a different time?" Nina asked me.

"Do you really want to curse me with Mia in my science?" I reply.

"She could have it at another part of the day. I mean she really gets on my nerves. We're always partners!" Nina said in a distressed voice.

* * *

Nina's POV

I walked into my science classroom to see Mia already at our set of desks. I walk over to the desks and sit down.

"Hello pipsqueak," she whispers to me.

"Mia I really don't want to fight you right now," I say in a hard voice.

"You scared pipsqueak?" she asks.

"No I just fucking hate you!" I yelled.

She grabbed ahold of the key to my bedroom and pulled it from my neck. I tried to get it back, but she wouldn't give it to me.

"Mia give it back! It's mine!" I yelled.

" please go to the principal's office," the teacher said.

I tried once more to grab my key only for Mia to hold it farther away from me.

As I was walking down to the principal's office I thought about how mad my foster parents would be. The last time I had been sent to the principal's office was that I had threatened to make several students into a Philosopher's stone. They had been so mad that I hadn't been allowed to eat for several days.

I entered the office and sat down on the chair. After sitting in the chair for about ten minutes the assistant called me into the principal's office for a "talk".

"Now why are you down here today ?" the principal asked.

"Not really sure. I was trying to get my bedroom key back from Mia Mim," I answered.

"Well, why did she take your key?" the principal asked.

"Not sure other than that she hates me," I answered.

"Why does she hate you?" the principal asked.

"It happened three years ago…" I started.

* * *

Flashback three years ago

I was walking next to Nikolai as we were walking into the school for the first day of school one of the other girls in our grade shoved us apart.

"What the hell, what was that for?" I said to one girl standing between us looking smug.

"Because I felt like it, and that you two are two kids that nobody will ever be friends with," she said.

"Why would you say that?" Nikolai asked.

"Because you two have been from foster home to foster home. That is the sign of being a drug baby. Well that or that your parents are dead," the girl said.

I clapped my hands and put my left hand to my right arm forming a blade.

"You know I really hate people who think they know everything about everybody else!" I yelled.

Nikolai clapped his hands and made a wall out of the concrete around the girl.

"Bitch stay there!" Nikolai yells at her. After standing in the prison for fifteen seconds she breaks the wall and runs to class.

"That's right run bitch run," Nikolai says just loud enough for her to hear.

"Its Mia by the way," she yells back.

* * *

"We really didn't do anything. We were trying to scare her enough that she'd leave us 's all, but about a week afterwards she started tormenting us like no tomorrow was ever going to come," I said.

"I'll talk to about her behavior. Now go back to your class. I'll get your key back from Ms. Mim. Just come and get it after school today," the principal said.

"Thank you," I said while leaving the office.

* * *

*It means dumbass.

Sanzo: Well another chapter dow.

Cam: if you could explain what dow means that would be great.

Sanzo: It would be me failing at typing down.

Cam : Now that does make sense. Now shouldn't we talk about the story or something?

Sanzo: Nope too tired to.

Cam: OK then let's wrap it up then.

Sanzo: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sanzo:Hello! and welcome to another chapter of Fullmetal Future!

Cam: We were supposed to write this before we write the story, but didn't feel like it.

Sanzo:Yes well you weren't on at the time.

Cam: Oh yeah, maybe that could of been a factor...

* * *

Nina's POV

I walked down to the principal's office with my brother in toe.

"Nick hurry up!" I yelled back to my slow brother.

As he caught up he asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

I looked at my brother in that 'you're kidding me' look and said, "We have to work double today, and the Führer will be there today."

That caused him to run in front of me to get to the principal's office. When we reached the principal's office I walk into the main part of the office just as the principal comes out.

"Oh, just in time I was just about to leave," the principal says.

We walk into her office and she takes my key off her desk.

"Here you are," he says as he hands the key to me.

"Thank you very much!" I yell as I run out of the office.

My happiness slowly fades into disappointment when I look closely at my key. The key's teeth were gone. "Mia used alchemy to make the teeth become incorrect," I think as I walk to work with my brother. I look again at the key and notice the word "bitch" engraved into the key.

"Truth be damned!" I yell surprising my brother.

"Why should truth be damned?" Nick asks.

"Because for one Mia messed with the teeth on the key, and for two she engraved bitch into the key," I answer.

"Well that's Mia for you," He replies.

"I know but all this in one day," I start,"the fight is normal but the key was too far. You know it was one of the things that we have left of our real parents. Where is yours anyway?"

"I keep it inside my backpack so nobody can steal it or mess with it."

We then arrive at our workplace, a glove factory. We walk into the factory together to see that Fürhrer King Anthony Mustang was already there.

His uniform was much like our school ones, but his was blue instead of black. There was one thing the same though where mine was black his was as well.

Fürhrer Mustang has black hair and green eyes. His facial structure is much like Nikolai's.

"Sorry we're late," Nick apologised to the floorman.

"You should be, that's the fourth time this year you've been late one more and YOUR FIREEEED!"

We walked to our stations knowing that trying to reason with the man will fail.

"Sir, who are those two kids?" Fürhrer Mustang asked.

"Those two?" the floorman asked while pointing at us.

"Yes," he answered.

"They are Nina and Nikolai Mateev. They are a set of twins that started to work here about three years ago," the floorman answered.

"Do they have any living family?" Fürhrer Mustang asked.

"Not that I know of. They seem to not have any friends either," the floorman said.

Fürhrer Mustang walked up to us.

"Hello Fürhrer Mustang," we greeted together.

"Hello. Can either of you use alchemy?" he asks.

I clap my hands and bring from the ground a spear.

"So you can I see, good thing we need people like you for the military. When you quit this sucky job come find me," Fürhrer Mustang says before leaving.

"Now you two, back to work,NOW!" the floorman yells.

"Why are we still working at this job?" Nick whispers to me.

"Because without it we would have to live on the streets," I hiss back at him.

"True," he whispers back.

* * *

That Night

As we walked back to our 'home' we noticed that it was around 9 p.m. Long past when we were supposed to be home. When we walked into the house our 'dad' came around the corner drunk.

He beat us both till we were both sure that we would have bruises tomorrow.

We stumbled up to our rooms and fell into an unrestful sleep.

* * *

Nina's Dream

I was sitting in a room that was completely white.

"Hello," a black outlined person said.

"Hi," I said back.

"Wait you can hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, is it odd?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Normally when someone comes here in their dreams they cannot hear nor see me, but you can do both. It's odd," she answered.

"Well I can't exactly see you, to me you look like a black outline of a person," I said.

"I look like that to everyone," she answered.

* * *

The Next Morning

I awoke to see my brother standing over me.

"How did you get in my room?" I asked.

"Well the window was unlocked so….." Nick answered.

"O.K. then…..Remind me to lock my window tonight," I said.

We got ready to go to school when I noticed that I had quite a few bruises.

"Hey Nick!" I shouted to my brother.

"Yes sis?" he replies

"The Fürhrer said that he would allow us to work for him right?" I ask.

"Are you suggesting that we quit our job and work for the military?" Nick asks.

"Yep! I mean we can take all of our stuff and head for central city," I said in a happy voice.

"Wait we would leave this hellhole of a foster home to work for the military? Count me in!" he replies happily as well.

"Then it's decided! Where headed to Central City!" I yelled.

We spent the next hour getting all of our stuff together. Then we pulled ourselves out of school, and kissed Mia goodbye by beating the shit out of her. The last thing we ever said to her was, "See ya round bitch!"

When we got done at the school we headed to the glove factory. We walked up to the floorman to see him go completely furious to see us "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOUR HOURS AGO!" he booms at us.

"We're quitting!" we said in unison.

His face of anger then turned into a face of begging. "No please don't leave you are some of our best workers."

I slapped him across his face with my automail hand. He fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

"You fuckfaces are going to pay for this!" he screamed at us as we ran away from our town and our past.

We jumped onto a train bound for Central City. As the train sped up we both fell asleep.

When we woke a man in military blue was standing over both of us.

"Hello kids. Are you traveling alone?" he asked.

I looked up at the man's face. He had dark blond hair that stood up in all directions, and blue-green eyes.

Me and Nick look at each other and then both quickly bursted out "Yes!" in unison.

"Ok then…" he says nervously "Oh by the way I was sent here to get you off this train."

"Why?" I asked

"We've arrived in Central City while you were asleep," he states.

I look out the window to see a ton of people waiting impatiently.

"Brother we're here!" I say excitedly. We run off the train and knock the military man on the ground in the process.

He grabs both of us by our collars and pulls us back.

"Not so fast pipsqueaks," he says.

I start to clap my hands, but he grabs my automail arm and pins it behind my back.

"How did you know?" Nick says weakly.

"How long do you think I've been in the military? I've already had to deal with people like you years ago," he says.

"Let go of my arm," I say in a firm voice.

"I thought that you can't feel pain in automail?" he asks.

"You can't, but the port will dig into places that are very tender," I say calmly.

He lets go of my arm and I rub the spot that my port was rubbing against.

"If you are done holding up the train schedule you can go now," he says coldly.

We exit the train holding onto each other so we wouldn't get lost in the train station. Once we left the train station I tried to call a taxi by waving my arm back and forth. The closest I got to it was when one taxi noticed me and stopped, but a stranger from the train station got on instead of us.

"Bastard," I tell him while he got on. He returned my insult with a finger gesture. Nick then returned the favor while the taxi drove off.

"We need to find another way to get to Central HQ" Nickolai tells me.

"But how?" I question.

"With mischief" he answers back.

* * *

Sanzo: Another chapter down!

Cam: Review or I will send an angry Edward after you!

Sanzo: Yes and I will send Nina after you as well.

Cam: So in english if you don't review you're screwed.


End file.
